


Heroes always get remembered (but i'm the Bad Guy, duh)

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Emperor's New Clothes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Hell, King of Hell Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Purgatory, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Dean WinchesterThemonsterthat all the monsters were afraid of.





	1. Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one:  
> Me: Hey! What's up, guys? This is the next part-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But seriously...  
> Watching season 7 and thinking of Purgatory... Made me think that now was the time for the monsters to talk about how scary is Dean freaking Winchester.  
> And, because before I really wanted to write about the not-so-evil monsters that the brothers had to kill, I wrote this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Night of the Hunter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK268TLKCK4)

**PURGATORY**

 

 

When Madison heard the rumors, she thought of Sam.

Because for the little time he met the Winchester brothers, she noticed that wherever one of them go, the other follow. But the monsters all around said it was just Dean.

 

_Human Dean._

 

And that didn't make sense. She was there because she wasn't human. All of the monsters she encounters were that, monsters.

 

_Why a very human Dean Winchester was in Purgatory?_

 

Even if her curiosity was killing her to know why... She wasn't going to venture to get near Dean.

Those years meeting all the monsters that got there because of Dean (and Sam) showed him how... Dangerous the brothers became.

Because he remembers a cute boy with fluffy hair and puppy eyes and an overprotective big brother with emerald eyes. Not cold blood killers that enjoy killing monsters more than saving people... Or that's how all the monster, the kind of nice ones that didn’t kill her at the first glance, said about them.

 

She doesn't know what to believe... But she is not going to risk dying again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When she heard about Sam's brother being in purgatory, she thought of his son that became an orphan because of that man.

She wants to hurt him, show him how it is trying to survive in the place that he sent her.

The thing is... she couldn’t even come near him.

 

Not when there was a vampire with him, covering his back. Not when even surrounded by monsters, Dean Winchester was the most terrifying of them.

 

Everyone said that he was still human... She doesn't think that he was ever one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Benny came back, some monsters questioning him.

How, if he escaped with The Great Dean Winchester, was back there. He said how being alive wasn't his thing.

They looked at him as he was crazy. And yeah, maybe he was.

And then they look around like they were waiting for something.

When he got how all of them were waiting for Dean to appear and maybe stab them, like all that year when he was there, he laughs.

 

Dean Winchester... The monster that all the monsters were afraid of.

 

He doesn't blame them.

His brother was a terrifying being.

 

He had the luck to be in his side.

 

 

 

 

 

When he heard that Dean was there, he laughs because... 

_Justice at its finest_.

He didn't laugh much when he encountered him. Because he was armed, looking at him with murderous eyes.

 

" _Long time no see, Gordon._ "

 

The next thing he knew, his head was falling to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

The Leviathans were gloating because even if they came back to that dump, they bring the angel and the hunter with them.

And it was fun to hunt the angel... The pretty little angel that could taste so good, if they could grab him. But the hunter... Oh, the hunter, on the other hand, turned out to be another thing entirely.

It was like he was born to be in there with all the monsters.

 

They always knew he was special.

 

After some time, they became frustrated because the human was a pain in their asses.

 

Maybe they should have thought it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being published AFTER I watched the season finale of season 14.  
> Not gonna say anything about it... I just think that you would want to know why I kind of have the impulse to publish something about spn... and monsters.


	2. Watch me make 'em bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [you should see me in a crown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah0Ys50CqO8)

**HELL**

 

 

 

There were souls in Hell that were ignorant of the political changes in there.

Not that it was their fault when they were in the depths of Hell. The part where no demon would go unless he was bored enough to visit and decide to torture those souls.

The _Special Children_  were there. Every one of the kids that Azazel infect with his blood was down there, forgotten.

Azazel didn't want them to become demons (not all of them, at least, too problematic, he said.) and after his _death_ (at the hands of Dean Winchester, how Hell can forget?), no one cared about them.

So, when the place they were in trembled, that somehow made them aware of their surroundings.

Then the screams and begs began because someone was having fun with those souls... the  _important_   _ones._  They were the center of attention because whichever demon was torturing them, was into being ruthless, sadistic and really enjoying themselves like that was a personal matter.

After _he_ left, with a promise to come back when he became bored (so for sure that is gonna happen commonly), everyone else was kind of curious about the one soul that didn't suffer at the hands of the demon and how was saying how fucked up they were. Because, apparently, the demon trust a piece of information to that poor and weak soul for some reason and the soul didn't appear really happy about it.

 

"That wasn't a simple demon..." said when someone asked what the demon said to him "...apparently, he  _is_ the new ruler of Hell."

 

One of the souls that were fixing itself ('cause that's the funny part about torture in Hell, after one session you go back to be complete and ready for more pain in seconds) scream that _what the hell was his problem with them then when they were ignored all this time._

 

The soul begin to tremble.

 

"You all tried to kill his brother," said like that explain everything. And maybe it does.

 

Because the soul, _Andy_ , he was forgiven, not because he didn't try to do that (Dean or whatever thing Dean became said he didn't care about Sammy anymore... That soon Sam would be with them in there-) it was because he still thinks that Andy had style. And even if the thing that was Dean now forgive him, he can be so sure that he is gonna be safe.

This was Hell after all.

Nobody said anything because they didn't care or didn't know what this really meant for them.

Except for the souls that are gonna be torture in the near future forever, because there is just one person of their generation that never came to Hell.

 

_Sam Winchester._

 

 

 

 

 

The thing is that if you were a demon that tried to kill the Winchester is 100% secure that you are dead.

Poof! Out of existence.

So when Dean came to Hell saying how everyone who opposed to him will die, everyone believed him. Because the demons that stayed in Hell until now were the smart ones.

That's how Bella end up kneeling for his king.

Even after she became a demon, at some point, she thought of going for the brothers, but she knew that she wouldn't come back. And now, that Dean was something else, she wasn't gonna risked anything.

And maybe, just maybe she would climb enough positions to become the right hand of Dean Winchester.

 

She was smart after all.

 

 

 

 

 

Crowley was paying the price of his greed.

He wanted to rule Hell with a Winchester by his side, thinking that would give him the advantage over every one of those cockroaches that were part of his kingdom, but in the end, the bastard stabbed him in the back (not literally, fortunately) stealing his throne.

He was treated like a dog in front of his subordinates, in front of all Hell. But he was still there.

 

Why.

 

_"Because you make Hell interesting,"_ Winchester said, and he doesn't get it.

 

It makes him feel funny, he blames the human blood that is still in him, but he guesses it could be worse.

Just look at those little souls of the _Azazel's kids_. Those souls are gonna disappear before they had the change to become demons.

He is sure Dean is gonna makes sure of that.

After all, Dean Winchester is the pupil of Alastair, a Knight of Hell AND the King now. He can do whatever he wants (apparently go to the surface isn't one of those things, he blames a certain moose for that).

But he doesn't care for the other part of the Winchester Duo, he even doesn't care for the no-so-much-of-an-angel anymore.

Because Dean doesn't care...

 

So why would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm really sorry about my grammar... I hope it isn't too bad...)


	3. Hell does not wait for our downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [God was never on your side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umPEvT7n6wg)

**HEAVEN...?**

 

 

(The “what Heaven thinks” wasn't an option anymore. Not after Metatron and the Angel Tablet.)

 

That didn't make the no-angels not talk, because everyone heard how Metatron was bragging about killing Dean Winchester.

 

(The ones that knew the meaning of _to save just one human_  for what it was, were surprised that Castiel didn't kill him right there and then. Nobody was surprised when Castiel was out of Heaven business after that.)

 

Then they heard the rumors that came from Hell.

They didn't care; at least they didn't until one angel was found dead soon after.

 

It was not Castiel who did it, nor the younger Winchester.

Not when it was not with an angel blade how they did it. And even if it was, the way they did it was… to much.

So much blood, so much pain their brother had to endure.

Someone torture that angel, and whatever the...  _thing_  that did it was looking for, even if it was selfish to wish for it, they hope it found it. Because nobody wanted to end like that brother of them.

 

One week later, another angel was found. The same way as the other one.

Then another and another after that.

Heaven, or what was left of it, tremble.

 

 

 

They knew that forthcoming feeling.

 

The ones that were there when Lucifer fell recognize that feeling.

The bloodlust, the wrath, the pain behind all of that, and the darkness. The darkness that would cover all the world if no one decided to do something about it.

 

The thing is, Heaven wasn't the one that is going to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

Hannah knew who was it.

 

That’s why he ended up in front of Castiel’s motel room.

Because Heaven, of what was left of it, was not going to intervene, even if brothers and sisters were dying.

 

(Even if they want those rebel angels to go back to Heaven at whatever cost.

But they don’t appreciate the dismemberment and the torture and the blood-)

 

So she is the one that goes for help.

(She doesn’t think, at least not yet, in the place Castiel found himself now. With his borrow Grace falling, with Dean Winchester dead—)

 

They are on the road to somewhere that she doesn't know, when they had to stop when the electronic of Castiel made a sound indicating, apparently, a call.

That is when she hears something, something that makes her feel cold for some reason. That proves that she was correct about the problem with the angels' deaths and the new ruler of Hell.

With the future War, because there is no other thing those deaths mean.

 

_**“Dean is a demon?”** _

 

She hears Castiel ask to whoever is he talking to on the cellphone (the younger Winchester for sure, who else would know that?), and watch him pass a hand over his face, his body tense, and an edge in his tone of voice after that.

 

When they are back on the road, she notices how his hands take the steering wheel with force. He is still rigid, and she can feel the tension in the air. She doesn’t know what it means exactly, but she guesses is not a good thing.

 

 **“So... the angels,”** Castiel says, and she knows that Castiel _knows_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this chapter... just that Hannah was cool on my book.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
